Operators and/or passengers of vehicles, such as utility task vehicles (UTVs), all-terrain vehicles (ATVs), and/or similar vehicles, often travel through environments having elements that adversely affect the experience of the operator and/or passenger and/or adversely impact the ability for the operator and/or passenger to perform desired tasks, including operating the vehicle. For example, a vehicle may travel through rain, snow, and/or other precipitation that may reduce the visibility of the operator and/or passenger. Further, airflow, flying insects, sand, mud, and/or debris flow at significant velocity into or through the vehicle to cause significant discomfort, strain on the eyes, neck, and/or other body parts, distractions for the operator and/or passenger, and/or even injury upon impact with the operator and/or passenger.
However, it is highly desirable for many types of vehicles to include an open front area to maintain a high level of operator and passenger visibility and to allow access through the front portion of the vehicle passenger compartment. A conventional windshield covering the front portion of a vehicle passenger compartment may quickly become covered by mud, debris, and other objects, and the design and durable and utilitarian nature of many vehicles, such as UTVs, does not find such vehicles being equipped with accessories such as windshield wipers to clear such debris from the conventional windshield.
Therefore, there exists a need for a windshield and vehicle having a windshield that improve the operation and experience of the operator and/or passenger of the vehicle while traveling without significantly impacting the visibility and functioning of the operator and/or passenger.